Warrior
by Elphadera
Summary: When an Amazon is rescued by Xena and Gabby will she be able to recreate her life? Change her ways to fit in the normal world?


**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own any of the Characters from xena in any way. I only own Dorenda and Shanice.

**

* * *

**

In the dark depths f the forest, the wind was howling while the trees screamed. The forests trees were thick and difficult to get threw, the roots stuck out like a sore thumb, and I was running. Running away from the Amazons who tried to kill me, the ones who I once were my sisters. The storm just made everything worse. The water in my eyes, the mud in my boots, and the Amazons were getting closer and closer. I had to leave where they couldn't find me. I had to find the warrior princess, they say she protects those in need… well that I have heard she does. I am alone and defenseless. I am Dorenda the Amazon Warrior.

As the sun finally fell upon me I was extremely wet, hurt, and tied up to a wooden poll. The Amazons had surrounded me awhile back, they took me as if I were a Roman solder in there land. Some warrior I am I couldn't escape. Right now I am guessing that I'm going to have to fight someone until one of us dies… or just hope for a metrical. As I lied there tied up I thought that if I was a good enough warrior, the warrior princess should show up and save me. Maybe I could travel with her along with her Amazon Queen friend. Or maybe the Amazon Queen will help me. All my sisters have betrayed me, not one is on my side. And now my only hope is the Warrior Princess or Amazon Queen.

While they took me to the hut that I would have to fight in, they took away anything that was sharp, for this fight I did not need weapons. I was getting closer and closer to the hut when I saw the Amazon I would be fighting. She was really tall, big; she had muscles the size of boulders, and to top that all off… she was my mother.

At that moment I was scared and a little sick in the stomach. Every Amazon knew that I would never hurt my mother no matter how good of a warrior I was.

As I came face to face with my mother I knew she would kill me. She wouldn't care if I was her daughter. She only cares about the tribe.

We fought fist to fist, kick after kick, I must admit I was getting tired but I couldn't stop. We were both covered with each others blood. My mother took an unexpected punch to my face and knocked me straight to the ground. She kicked me in the stomach and threw me by my hair. Just as she was about to make the last move to kill me I heard an angry "STOP!" Then I slowly was out. I couldn't see or hear anything. I just felt hands lifting me up. Then… nothing.

When I woke up I thought I was dead, everything looked so beautiful around me. Then I realized where I was… I was on a blanket of fur, being dragged by a horse. The horse stopped as I woke up. Then there right in front of me was the Warrior Princess and next to her the Amazon Queen. The Warrior Princess had beautiful blue eyes and raven black hair. She whore black leather and her hair was half way up half way down. The Amazon Queen had short blonde hair and green eyes. They were both exactly how I imagined them. The Warrior Princess looked at me and said, "Ya finally woke up! We thought we lost you there for a minute. Can you get up?"

"Um…ye…yeah. Thank you for saving me."

"Don't thank me, thank Gabrielle. She's the one who got that Amazon to stop fighting you. I mean she should know better than to stop one of their ceremonies, but she just wanted to know why that Amazon was fighting you, until you died." The Warrior Princess said.

"Xena, you stopped her too. I mean how you kinda threw her off of her." Gabrielle turned to me, "I mean that literally. She took that Amazon by her clothing and threw her off. The Amazon was furious, but when she saw me she bowed down along with all the other Amazons. I asked why she was attempting to kill you, and I thought that it wasn't good enough a reason. But they did demand you at least off their land so we are taking you out. Who was that lady anyway?"

"Well Queen Gabrielle and Warrior Princess Xena…"

"Call me Gabby, and call her Xena. It's easier that way."

"OK. Well that "Lady" would be my mother, Shanice. Those Amazons, just always underestimate what I can do and what I am capable of. I just wanted to prove to them that I was good enough for… I don't even want to talk about it. What I was good enough for is over."

"Well we have got a long way to go until we can get to Amphipolis. Can you walk?" Xena asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I started to walk, but then collapsed.

"Ok. I guess you can't walk. Well then, I guess we are going to have to out you up on Argo. Until you have enough strength to walk again." Xena said.

I nodded my head. They both had to use all their strength to get me on top of the golden colored horse.

Darkness was starting to fill the sky. I was getting pretty tired, so was Gabrielle. While they got me off the horse, Xena was setting up camp. The warmth of the fire felt good against my skin. It was a cool night, the fires heat with the breeze of the wind felt like the Amazons ground. I missed it, but I would never go back there.

I found it quite amusing that Xena could hear my every move. I wouldn't stop turning, and I couldn't sleep so every time I moved Xena would say, "If you just stay in one place you will fall asleep faster. Just stay on YOUR blanket and you will be fine." So did as she told me, I didn't want to annoy her more than I already have. Then the next thing I knew it was morning, I had fallen asleep perfectly.

The sky was pinkish/purple. Xena and Gabrielle were already awake. They were packing up everything.

"We were going to wake you up when we were done." Gabrielle said.

"It's ok. I need to get up and see if I can walk anyway." I responded.

I started to walk slowly and then faster. I guess all I needed was a good night's sleep to get my strength back.

"We need to start moving now. It's along way to Amphipolis, and if we leave now we might just make it there before night-fall."

I shook my head and started to pack my blankets. When I was finished I followed Xena from the back on her horse and I walked with Gabrielle.

"Dorenda?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, Queen Gabrielle… I mean Gabby?"

"What exactly did they underestimate you in?"

"Well I wanted to fight against the Romans with them, but they wouldn't let me fight. They told me to stay in the camp and train the little Amazons. Instead I went and fought with them. Don't ask how I got out there because I have no idea how I made it out there without being caught. But I fought with them and I got to kill so many Romans, that I thought that they would be proud of me. That they would finally let me fight with them…"

"And I guess that they didn't see it your way. They just were angry that you didn't follow orders. You know if Romans would have gotten into your camp and you weren't there, and there were a bunch of un-trained Amazons. Those Romans could have killed all of those Amazons and it would have been your fault." Gabrielle interrupted.

"Well… I guess I didn't see it that way. I just wanted to prove to them that I was good enough. Good enough to fight with them, good enough to actually be called an Amazon Warrior, not just an Amazon."

"I see. I remember when I wanted to fight like Xena. I wanted to be apart of the action. I picked up Xenas' sword and they all came after me. I didn't know how to hold a sword or fight with one. I was so used to my staff. They could have killed me easy."

"But I was trained. And they just didn't think I could do it. They didn't think I could fight against the Romans. I proved them wrong, and yet I still am not considered an Amazon Warrior, just an Amazon. Probably not even an Amazon now, just a person."

"Yes, but you see those un-trained Amazons could have been killed just like I could have been if Xena didn't step in. They probably just wanted you to stay there just incase some Romans got passed them, so that you can protect the other Amazons. Then you wouldn't lose anymore people from your tribe. And I know your Tribe is really low in numbers so, I can now understand why they would have been mad and called you a traitor."

"You're right. I should have stayed. I didn't… Well couldn't see it that way. I guess that they weren't trying to underestimate me. They really did want me to fight. Why couldn't I see that? Gabrielle... Why didn't you stay in the tribe and stay Queen there? I mean if you were there then maybe I would have understood, and I wouldn't of have had to fight my mother, and I wouldn't be kicked out of my own tribe. And maybe with you things would have turned out much better than they turned out to be."

"I didn't stay because my path in life is to join Xena and her journeys. To help her fight the evil warlords that crawl about these lands. Besides Xena needs me, even if sometimes she doesn't think she does. She needs me. Who else will entertain her when we are on a long trip? I mean I don't think that Argo can tell stories, or can she. I don't really know Xena and Argo have this weird but special relationship and sometimes it's like Argo actually understands what Xena is saying. It's like she responds in some weird way too. It's like she communicates with Xena with some type of look. Anyway, that's why I didn't stay."

"Oh." I responded. And I thought I talked a lot, but wow could Queen Gabby babble. No offense to her but, wow. I wonder how Xena could stand all the talking.

"Gabrielle?" asked Xena.

"Yes Xena?"

"Can you please shut-up? We are almost there. Then you can tell my mother all about our journey. You can even tell her about the Amazons… well you are going to have to so that we can explain why we have another person with us."

"Fine Xena." Gabrielle said drastically. "I am sure your mother will be delighted to hear me tell the story. Unlike you sometimes."

"Gabrielle, don't start again."

"Well, Xena you never take the time anymore to hear my stories anymore. You never let me tell them to you. You always to tired or "busy" as you say."

"GABRIELLE…"

"Let's not argue and let's continue on out trip. We are almost there, and it's before night, so let's stay together here." I interrupted. I think that they forgot I was there. I wondered what Xenas mom would be like. I believe they say that her name is Cyrene. I hope Cyrene likes me. Or at least lets me stay there for awhile. Maybe I can stay in Amphipolis, and become apart of whatever they are there.

"We're here! Thank the gods." yelled Gabrielle.

TBC...


End file.
